El último aliento del quizás no tan muerto
by TheBoludaSpring
Summary: Barb no sabía qué esperaba cuando llegó a la conclusión de que moriría aquí y ahora en una bizarra parodia de la casa de Steve Harrington, pero volver a aparecer en esa jodida casa que comenzó todo, sin que nadie pueda ser capaz de verla, no estaba en sus planes. (O: El espíritu de Barb se estanca en la casa de Steve y éste vive con la culpa.)


Resumen: Barb no sabía qué esperaba cuando llegó a la conclusión de que morirá aquí y ahora en una bizarra parodia de la casa de Steve Harrington, quizás el tan prometido cielo, tal vez la reencarnación, probablemente la completa desaparición de su existencia; pero volver a aparecer en esa jodida casa que comenzó todo, sin que nadie pueda ser capaz de verla, no estaba en sus planes. En serio, ¿No podían tener algo de compasión por ella?

Por otra parte, Steve sabe que algo en su casa está mal. Es una sensación, algo que hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina y sus cabellos de punta; a veces, cree que es culpa, una que comienza pequeña y termina por devorarlo (Si no hubiera sido tan idiota, si no hubiera hecho esa estúpida fiesta, ¡Si no hubiera tomado esa cerveza con un cuchillo...!); Sin embargo, a veces cree que se trata de algo más.

(O: El espíritu de Barb se estanca en la casa de Steve y éste vive con la culpa. [O: Barb-Steve brotp, inesperada brotp.])

* * *

 _Capítulo uno:_

 _Ni cielo, ni infierno, ni limbo: El hogar Harrington._

Los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas, o al menos ésa era una de las cosas que tanto Barb como Nancy habían estado de acuerdo en cuarto grado cuando detallaron las reglas de su amistad. Por lo tanto, acompañar a Nance a una estúpida fiesta en la que obviamente Steve Harrington buscaba meterse en los pantalones de su amiga, a pesar de ser una terrible idea, era algo que Barb haría, y más si su amiga insistía.

La decisión de quedarse a pesar de la absurda que estaba siendo dicha amiga al caer en todas las trampas del "Rey Steve", quizás no fue la mejor, pero en ese momento, Barb sólo podía esperar a que Wheeler logrará recapacitar y salir de esa casa, de preferencia con su dignidad intacta, para que ambas pudieran volver a sus casas, tener una pijamada y enumerar todas las razones por las que los chicos eran idiotas y por qué Steve Harrington era el idiota supremo de la escuela, mientras comían helado y quizás veían una de las viejas películas que sus padres guardaban.

Eso, por supuesto, no pasó.

Lo que sí pasó era algo para lo que ella no tenía una explicación racional. Sus libros de texto no abordaban una situación así, no era ni remotamente posible.

Y sin embargo -... y sin embargo.

En sus últimos momentos con vida, Barbara Holland sollozó, suplicando y pidiendo por su mamá, y pensando, en silencio, que Dios no permitiera a ese monstruo alcanzar a Nance.

.

.

.

No fue rápido. El monstruo disfruto viendo cómo se desangraba antes de dar el golpe final, y si de algo estaba segura antes de perecer, fue que la forma terrorífica de una flor con dientes sería algo que la acompañaría incluso después de su muerte.

Quizás, algún día incluso sería capaz de vengar su vida.

* * *

La vida después de la muerte no estaba a la altura de las expectativas de Barb.

Claro, la falta de dolor y el color azul traslúcido que todo el mundo parecía asociar con la muerte encajaba muy bien, nada mejor después de una muerte horrorosa que ser un fantasma incapaz de sentir nada; pero lo que le molestaba increíblemente a Holland era aparecer en la casa Harrington, en esa terrible piscina nuevamente, como si no hubieran tenido suficiente de su sufrimiento y hubieran decidido levantar su esperanza haciéndole creer por un estúpido instante que había logrado sobrevivir ("— ¿Estoy viva? ¡¿Estoy viva?! Dios, Dios, gracias -... No puedo, muchas gracias, Dios, gracias, gracias-, ¡Tengo que contarle a Nancy! ¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí y y abrazar a mamá! Dios, mi mamá. Lo siento, lo siento."), no obstante la falta de reacción del mocoso Harrington al aparecer frente suyo, y la incapacidad para abandonar la casa, además del impactante momento cuando Steve pasó _a través_ de ella, lograron eliminar toda esperanza que hubiera albergado.

(A Barbara le gustaría decir que tomó su situación con dignidad, que respiró profundo e intentó resolver el problema con calma; que actuó como una adulta. Pero Barbara no es una adulta. Ella gritó molesta, y lloró aún más al verse desbordada por su destino.)

De cualquier manera, suponiendo que los libros y películas tuvieran algo de verdad en ellos, Holland piensa que pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda abandonar este lugar, que deberá rondar otro rato entre los vivos y cumplir algún "deber pendiente" antes de continuar o algo así, realmente no está segura, pero espera lo mejor, en verdad no quiere vivir por siempre en un lugar tan ostentoso y trágico como lo es la lujosa mansión de Steve Harrington.

Y si pudiera estar lo más lejos posible de la piscina de éste, sería aún mejor.

* * *

 ** _N/a:_** ¡Buenas! Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, ésta es una pequeña trama que ha estado persiguiéndome desde hace muchísimo tiempo y que bueno, he decido abordar. No sé qué tan largo será este proyecto, ni siquiera sé si abarcaré la segunda temporada de la serie, pero ya veremos eso.

Esto fue una especie de prólogo, el siguiente capítulo podría entrar en más detalles sobre Barb dándose cuenta que está _muy_ muerta, o directamente pasar a un punto de vista sobre Steve. De cualquier forma, espero que disfruten esto. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
